Talk:Dreugol system
Planets: Fiction and Fact One day if any planets were detected around the star Delta Trianguli by radial velocity, transit, or direct imaging, I think that possible real planets might not be the same as planets that your made-up. It is rather unlikely that this star has 10 or more planets in real life, since stars having 10 planets is probably rare in our Milky Way Galaxy. I say that the average number of planet per star is about 3.5. Also for chlorine planet, such planets might exist in our galaxy but exceedingly rare, perhaps even rarer than forest planets and planets with intelligent life on it. It would be cool for astronomers to study chlorine planets in the future and also planetary system around Delta Trianguli and find out how many planets actually orbit this star. Still this fictional planetary system is very interesting to me. Blue Earth 04:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Really?? You think??? XD —[[User:NuclearVacuum|'Nuke''Vac]] '''(Talk) 12:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New Layout for the Dreugol System New Planet Names * (Сварог) — God of Fire and Welding ( / ) * (Радегаст) — God of Sound Advice and Thought ( / ) http://forum.barrowdowns.com/showthread.php?t=11791 * (Лада) — Goddess of Love and Beauty ( / ) https://journeyingtothegoddess.wordpress.com/2012/04/25/goddess-lada/ * '' (Дажьбог) — Jet-setting son of the Sun God ( / )'' * (Марена) — Goddess of War ( / and / ) * (Ярила) — Handsome young God of Spring Fertility ( / ) * (Перун) — Thunder God ( / ) * (Велес) — God of Cattle and God of the Underworld ( / and / ) * (Коляда) — Festive Festival of the Winter Solstice ( ) ; New Stellar Names * (Заря) — 'Three' Slavic Star Sisters ** Zarya Utrennyaya (Заря Утренняя) — Delta Trianguli A ** Zarya Vechernyaya (Заря Вечерняя) — Delta Trianguli B ** Zarya Polunochnaya (Заря Полуночная) — Gliese 3147 (closest star system) New Planetary Details ; Svarog : A Mercury-sized planet with a similar composition. Svarog is gravitationally connected with nearby Radegast, with both planets having a 1:2 orbital period. ; Radegast : A (more or less) Pluto-sized planet planet with a composition similar to Mercury. Very close to nearby Svarog (see above). ; Lada : An Earth-sized planet with a striking similarity to . The atmosphere also has clouds of sulfuric acid, but not as thick (making it very easy to see the surface). The surface is covered in active volcanoes and lakes of lava. ; Marena : A with a Mars-like appearance (but not red). Since the planet is larger, it's still geologically active. The surface is cold and dry (similar to Mars), but with several pockets of water in the forms of small seas, lakes, and flowing rivers. The planet has no large moons, but due to its proximity to an asteroid belt, it does possess a handful of captured asteroids (similar to Mars). ; Yarila : A Neptune-sized planet with a Jupiter/Saturn-like appearance. The planet has a very detailed ring system and is highly tilted towards its side (almost like Uranus). ; Perun : A Jupiter-analog planet. Due to its greater abundance of methane, the planet is somewhat green. ; Veles * A Saturn-sized planet with a Neptune-like appearance. This planet also has a detailed ring system. ; Kolyada * A Neptune-sized planet with an appearance similar to Neptune and Uranus. The planet's tilt is closer to 0, making not completely a Uranus-analog. Links * http://www.plutonianempire.net/deltatrianguli.html * https://celestiaproject.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=16789